A New Twist On Big Love
by rockerckick08
Summary: Margie ends up going through some hardships with Bill. Can she move on, and make it with him....Or will she have to turn to the one person who would surely tear them apart? Margie/Bill Margie/ Ben


A/N: Hey this is my first big love fan fic…..I hope you like it! Oh yeah BTW instead of Margie kissing Ben on tv, she just kissed one of her friends.R&R pweeeeaaaase!

"Bill!" Margie Heffman said in an exasperated tone to her shared husband of three years. "I don't know why Your so upset with me. It was an accident!" She said, throwing her hands up in frustration.

You don't know why I'm upset with you?!" He hollered. "You kissed another man on national television!" He said, glaring down at her angrily.

"It was an accident, Bill. I swear to you." She told him, trying with all she had left to make him understand. "I was just so happy that he had come to my first live show that when we hugged we accidently kissed. A little peck, Bill, It meant nothing. I swear. 

"Yeah, I'm sure." He responded, obviously not believing her.

Her eyes brimmed with tears at the tone of his voice, the look he had had on his face. She could not hold back and one slipped down her cheek, her bottom lip quivering. Then he looked at her, and his dark expression changed slightly, softened and he began to speak in a quiet voice.

"Oh Marg ," He said, touching the side of her face, wiping at her tears that now slowly slipped from her almond shaped eyes. "I just need a little bit of time to get over this. We'll be fine, I know it. "I just… wanna forget it ever ?"

She nodded slowly. " I should probably go start dinner before Nikki brings the boys back over from their play time with the Anders' boys." She said, smiling slightly at him.

He nodded. "Yeah and um, I should uh get going. I have a meeting with the office, time to talk about re renovating it this summer." He told her, giving her a small kiss on her forehead before turning and walking out the back door, leaving her to stand alone.

"Oh Bill… " She whispered sadly.

Late that night as Margie sat alone in her and bill's bedroom, she thought about her life. Thought about how drastically it had changed in the last three years, ever since she had decided to become a part of Bill, Barbara, and Nikki's marriage and start a family. Sure, she knew it would be hard and different then she was used to, but she loved Bill, so she decided to make those sacrifices and deal. But never had she even imagined it could be THIS way.

She loved Barb and Nikki, but, it was so hard to share her husband with two other women. And the kids, god, the kids were like never ending! And yes, they were a blessing from god so Margean couldn't complain, and of course, she loved all the kids. But at the same time, it was so hard to help raise so many.

What had happened at her work, the kiss, it really HAD been an accident. But…. Maybe she DID like it. Maybe she did like the feel of kissing another man. God, it had been so long since she had kissed another man. And, when the business mistaked him for Mr. Margean Heffman, she did kind of enjoy the feeling of the rest of the world thinking she had a husband. She was tired of having to hide her marriage from the world. Barb, gets to let the world know she has a husband, but her and Nikki weren't allowed for fear of getting exsposed.

Just as Margie was about to turn off the light and try to watch television to get her mind off her thoughts, her phone started ringing. She leaned over and quickly answered. "Hello?" She asked, wondering who would be calling her so late.

"Hey its me." Came Bills gruff voice.

" What's going on over there? " She asked opon hearing Barb talking angrily in the background.

" Nothing important." He sighed. "Listen I'm going to run to the store real fast and then come over there if you don't mind, okay?"

" Oh um sure. Yeah, of course. Come on over, I'll wait downstairs for you." She replied, a little surprised that he wanted to come over, but gladly excepted.

"Great. I'll be there soon. Love you." He said before she could hear the line click off. She smiled and hung the phone up in its cradle next to the bed on the night stand.

20 minutes later Margie was sitting in the living room curled on the couch when Bill's knock sounded at the door. She hopped off the couch and quickly opened the door and in he walked. "Hey-"

He cut her off by roughly grabbing her and kissing her forcefully. She responded after a second, tilting her head back to the side to allow him better access to her mouth. He deepened it and after a few minutes he pulled out of the kiss, pulling her to him. "Hi." She said breathe lessly , staring at him in shock.

"Hi." He replied, sweeping her up and carrying her to the couch setting her down and climbing atop her, resuming their kiss.

He untied her robe, running his hands over her in lustful passion. She reached up and started to remove his t shirt and he sat up slightly to help take it off completely. He reached his hands under her short silk night gown and started to remove her panties quickly, as she started on the zipper to his slacks.

Before she even realized, he was plunging his cock in and out of her rough, fast and harshly. She cried out, almost hurt by the roughness of it. He took that as a sign to go even rougher, and starting pumping even harder. She didn't know why he was acting like this, he had never been this way with her when they'd made love before. She knew he must be going through something so she continued to stay silent and even moaned loud and cried out for his benefit, knowing he liked it.

Abot about 20 or so minutes later as they layed on the couch, bill laying atop her, almost crushing her, she thought about how stange it was the way he just that morning had not even wanted to kiss her because of what happened, and now he was laying on top of her after a mind blowing fuck.

It all just seemed strange, but she certainly wasn't going to say anything about it to mess it up. Maybe now everything would finally back to normal, no more ignoring her and with holding sex and what even felt like with holding his love from her as well. Normal… sounded good to her.

She heard Bill mumble something and looked at his face. "Hmm?" She asked, rubbing tired circles on his back.

"I said, I love you." He repeated, kissing her chest. "I love you,"

" I love you to Bill." She said, smiling. "I love you too." She said. Starting to drift into a peaceful sleep.

_Maybe we're okay again ….._


End file.
